Rêve éphémère
by Zexyback
Summary: Un soir Kairi fait un étrange rêve où elle n'est pas elle, mais son "autre"... Et où elle retrouve une vieille connaissance à qui elle avait beaucoup à dire... Zexion.  Récit très court et triste, issu d'une période de blues.


Crédits : les personnages et les lieux sont à Square-Enix et Disney

Une nouvelle journée venait de se terminer sur l'île du Destin. Comme tout les jours depuis leur retour, Sora, Riku et Kairi rentraient dans leur foyers respectifs en faisant la route ensemble, riant entre eux, se chamaillant ou se bagarrant. Repoussant le plus possible le moment où ils devaient se séparer, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, ils trouvaient toujours les plus faciles excuses pour être en retard. Dès qu'elle fut de retour chez elle, Kairi souhaita déjà être le lendemain. Ils avaient été séparés pendant si longtemps, et de tels dangers les avaient combien de fois menacés, mais ils étaient toujours vivants, et plus rien semblait-il ne pouvait de nouveau les diviser. C'est pourquoi ce n'était jamais à contrecœur que la jeune fille allait se coucher, car une bonne nuit de sommeil raccourcissait le temps qu'elle aurait à attendre avant le lendemain. Mais cette nuit là, elle entra dans un étrange rêve...

Un long couloir blanc, une lumière éclatante, pourtant pas de fenêtres aux murs. Plusieurs paliers. Elle descendait les escaliers, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le bâtiment. De même, plus elle continuait, moins la lumière était vive. On se serait cru dans un sous-sol. Finalement, elle parvint devant une porte, qui semblait être la seule issue possible. La jeune fille resta un long moment à la fixer, se demandant si cette porte était la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, ou celle qui menait à d'autres étages inférieurs. Elle décida finalement de la pousser, sans idée de ce qu'il y avait derrière. Le couloir était semblable à celui qu'elle venait de laisser : sombre, sans fenêtre, malgré la blancheur éclatante des murs et du plafond.

Il n'y avait nulle lumière, mais elle voyait très bien où elle allait, et surtout savait pourquoi elle y allait. Elle suivit de longs corridors ainsi, empruntant sans hésitation un chemin à chaque bifurcation, n'ouvrant aucune des portes qui se dressaient sur ses côtés. Sa course commençait à se faire sentir sur ses jambes, la sueur sur ses joues, et le désespoir dans ses yeux. Malgré tout, elle devait continuer. Il le fallait. Elle savait où se rendre, et continua. Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, non loin de sa destination, elle le vit. Ou plutôt elle vit son dos. Son habituel manteau noir contrastait avec la pâleur du lieu. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Elle avait réussi. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Et désormais, personne ne l'empêcherait de lui parler. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui, comme on s'approche d'un oiseau posé à sa fenêtre. Elle pensait le surprendre, mais subitement il s'enfuit éperdument, dans les longs couloirs blancs. D'abord surprise, elle se lança de suite à sa poursuite.

La course dura longtemps, d'abord parce ce bâtiment était un vrai labyrinthe, et ensuite parce que le poursuivant courait vite pour sa taille frêle et avait une connaissance parfaite des lieux. Enfin, pas tout à fait parfaite, car il bifurqua soudainement dans une pièce qui ne conduisait nulle part et n'avait qu'une entrée. Tenant le fuyard au piège, elle ralentit légèrement, et entra les membres en alerte, au cas où il tente de quitter la salle de force. Il n'en fut rien. Elle le trouva dos à elle, nullement essoufflé par la course-poursuite. Respirant bruyamment, elle se courba, espérant reprendre vite son souffle. Quand elle se redressa, il n'avait pas changé de position. Un instant, elle contempla les cheveux de l'homme. De courtes mèches bleues aux racines pâles, voilà tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de son point de vue. Dès qu'elle parvint à réguler sa respiration à un rythme normal et silencieux, il parla tout haut, sans tourner la tête. On pouvait croire qu'il s'adressait à lui même.

"-Je t'ai senti dès que tu as mis les pieds dans ce manoir, grâce à ton incomparable odeur immaculée. Qu'es-tu venue faire ici, Naminé ? N'est-ce pas un endroit froid, et plein de mauvais souvenirs ?

Le ton était plus froid que la pièce où ils étaient. Qu'importe, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, il fallait qu'elle le lui dise.

-Je t'ai cherché partout et longtemps tu sais, commença t-elle dans l'espoir de le détendre. Et, crois moi, ça n'a pas été facile de te retrouver, ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, c'est le principal. Ne penses-tu pas, Zexion ?

Il ne réagit même pas à l'injonction de son propre nom. Il semblait si seul. Elle toussota avant de se lancer.

-Zexion, il y a une chose importante que je tenais à te dire.

Une nouvelle inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Voilà : je sais qui tu es. Tu es un des fondateurs de l'Organisation XIII. Tu étais un des disciples d'Ansem le Sage. A cause de tes intérêts scientifiques, tu t'es transformé très jeune en Simili, et tu as ainsi conservé ton apparence. Je sais que contrairement à ce que ton apparence dit, tu es maintenant un homme de près de vingt-huit ans, et moi je ne suis qu'une jeune fille de seize ans. Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Il y a quelque chose qu'il fallait que je te dise, et que j'ai passé de longs mois d'effort à mettre en œuvre. Voilà : malgré tout ce que les autres disaient sur toi -en mal bien sûr-, parce que tu avais déserté l'Organisation, je t'ai...

-Déserté l'Organisation ?

Bien que l'étonnement perçait dans sa voix, il resta stoïque, et ne tourna toujours pas le visage.

-Oui, c'est ce que tu as fais, non ? Après les incidents du Manoir Oblivion, tu as pris peur et tu t'es enfuis. Oh, il n'y a aucun mal à cela. Après tout, il n'y avait plus que toi aux sous-sols, et après que Riku t'ai attaqué, tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de t'en aller, au cas où il se mette à ta poursuite.

-Ainsi donc je suis parti du Manoir, alors qu'il était aussi simple de rentrer à Illusiopolis ? L'histoire se fait toute seule, sans soucis de réalité à ce que je vois.

-Mais c'est qui c'est passé, non ?

-De qui tiens-tu ces informations ? Laisses-moi deviner : c'est Roxas qui te l'a raconté, ou alors c'est la version qu'a donné notre cher Xemnas une fois l'incident terminé.

-Je ne comprend pas ce que tu racontes.

-Naminé... Ton innocence est la preuve que tu es dénuée de toutes ténèbres. Tu as préféré te fier à ce que l'on te disais plutôt que d'élaborer une autre hypothèse.

-Mais... que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ?

Très lentement, il tourna la tête du côté gauche, où nulle mèche ne l'empêchait de voir son interlocutrice. Il la fixa quelques secondes, ses yeux azurs perçant ceux de la jeune fille. Il semblait lire dedans, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de pâlir à cette idée. Alors, très doucement, il bougea les lèvres de son visage de porcelaine blanche et susurra quatre mots. Quatre mots silencieux qu'elle entendit comme un hurlement.

-Je suis mort, Naminé.

Son souffle fut coupé et la jeune fille tomba à genoux, horrifié, le regard toujours dressé vers Zexion.

-Mort ? Mais... comment ?

Son auditeur, qui était revenu à sa position initiale, eut comme un déclic, et cette fois se retourna en d'un bloc, faisant maintenant entièrement face à elle. Un éclair de folie passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne dise de son ton si calme qui lui était propre :

-Comment me demandes-tu ? Grâce à un de mes plans géniaux, évidement ! Qui d'autre aurait pu aussi bien déclencher ma perte qu'un génie comme moi ? Comme un château de cartes, tout les plans que j'ai fait jusqu'à ce moment là se sont effondré un à un, et ce qui devait arrivé est arrivé : j'y ai perdu la vie.

-Mais... mais _comment_ ?

Elle était toujours abasourdie par la nouvelle.

-C'est... le petit secret d'Axel. Ce qu'il n'a sans doute jamais révélé, ni à toi ni même à Roxas, c'était que le responsable de ma soudaine disparition, c'était lui. Lui seul pouvait me tuer, car en lui seul j'avais confiance.

Naminé était complètement perdue. Cette information était un coup de hache supplémentaire sur sa tête. Elle ne pu que contempler le sol, assommé par ces révélations.

-Comment... pourquoi... Axel... tué... lui... ce...

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Il a profité de mon premier échec pour m'en infliger un second, et définitif. En un sens, cela m'aura permis d'éviter la honte de ce douloureux revers. Mais tu pourra admettre, Naminé, que seul un véritable génie de mon calibre pouvait provoquer ainsi ma mort. Ce n'est pas le combat, ni un accident, mais entièrement ma faute qui m'a tué.

La respiration hachée, elle leva peu à peu la tête. Zexion s'était de nouveau retourné, et levait désormais les bras au ciel.

-Tu vois, je ne suis en fait plus rien, rien de plus que ce que j'étais au début. Juste un mensonge créé par avidité scientifique comme tu l'as dis. Comme toi je n'ai jamais existé, et mes efforts pour récupérer mon cœur ont été inutiles, mais j'ai au moins eus le plaisir d'avoir une mort digne d'un génie, digne de moi. N'est ce pas une chose merveilleuse ? Etre le seul responsable de sa vie, même irréelle ?

Tout en parlant, il s'avançait plus profondément dans la pièce, qui peu à peu devenait noire, et peu à peu engloutissait Zexion.

-Si tu connais une pareille fin, soit fière de toi Naminé, soit heureuse...

Elle contempla ses mains moites, fermées par le chagrin. Cet homme... Lui qui la regardait du coin de l'œil par la porte quand il passait près de sa pièce... Lui qui de nombreuses fois était venu et avait, discrètement, jeté un coup d'œil sur ses dessins... Lui qui, dans l'ombre, avait fait son possible pour l'aider, elle le savait, lui qui sans l'être avait été à ses côté, lui dont elle s'était éprise... Le souffle court, elle releva la tête et le regarda. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était juste d'une affection mutuelle, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le serrer dans ses bras... au moins une première et une dernière fois.

Et, tandis qu'il continuait de parler à lui-même et s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, elle comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve, se redressa subitement, et dans un geste éperdu tendit sa main vers l'être aimé, son protecteur, qui s'en allait. Désespérée, elle cria.

-Zexion ! Attend-moi ! Je t'..."

Elle se précipita vers lui, mais les ténèbres se firent, impénétrables et insondables, et le néant s'ensuivit.

Sur l'Île du Destin, Kairi se leva en sursaut dans son lit, suant à grands seaux dans ses draps en bataille. Dehors, la lune perçait sa fenêtre, éclairant la petite pièce. Elle éclata en sanglots incontrôlés, elle pleura un être aimé, mais ce n'était pas elle qui versait des larmes, elle le savait. Quelque part au fond d'elle, il y avait une autre personne qui sanglotait. Et cette personne était maintenant seule, et avait besoin de réconfort. Et cela, plus personne ne pouvait lui en donner. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il y avait toujours un ange gardien qui la protégeait. Et maintenant, plus personne n'était là pour veiller sur elle du coin de l'œil.

La petite flamme qu'elle sentait au dessus d'elle ne brûlait plus.


End file.
